The economical generation of electrical power has long been an important humanitarian objective. More recently, the generation of electrical power in an environmentally-friendly manner has also become an important objective. Hydrokinetic generating systems have been provided to harvest renewable energy to meet these objectives. A hydrokinetic electrical generating system that is scalable in size and is adaptive to changing fluid flow conditions for maintaining and maximizing energy harvesting efficiencies is needed, but has yet to be provided.